Stolen Love
by AnimeWitch02
Summary: Wufei is kidnapped by Oz. Duo, Heero and Trowa have to rescue him and bring him back to his g/f Ann.


Disclaimer- I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters, athough I do own Ann and her mother  
The 5 gundam pilots were sitting around playing poker, it was during  
operation meteor and the guys were getting a day off, since it was the day  
before Valentines day. The enemy's ordered a cease fire for 72 hours, so the boys   
thought they would take it easy, being that none of them had girlfriends and didn't   
have to worry with Valentines day, except for Wufei. He was deeply in love with   
Ann. They had been going out for at least 2 ½ years and he wanted to do something   
special for her on this Valentines day.   
"Hey Wuffers" Ann broke Wufei's train of thought.  
"Huumm?" He looked away from his hand of cards, down at Ann who was   
sitting in his lap, her fingers gently combed through his short, black pony tail.  
"What'cha thinking about?" Ann said and put her head on his shoulder.  
"Oh nothin', just what card to play next."  
"Oh ok." Ann flashed Wufei one of her gorgeous smiles and nuzzled her face   
up to his shoulder, letting his smell take over her senses.  
*Damn I love the way he smells!* She thought to herself.   
"AAWW how sweet!" Duo's annoying voice startled everyone at the table.  
"Maxwell, shut up or I'll use your braid for a book mark. Don't be jealous   
that I have a beautiful girl sitting in my lap and you don't."said Wufei with a proud   
look on his face. Duo stuck his tongue out and said "I was only playin! Geeze learn to   
take a joke!" Ann giggled and hopped out of Wufei's lap.  
"I'll be right back" she said and ran off into the bathroom. When Wufei   
knew she was out of hearing range he asked the other guys a question.  
" What should I do for Ann on Valentines day, since we can be together, I   
wanna do something really special for her. And Maxwell you make one smart ass   
comment, I'll kill you!" Wufei said not even bothering to look at Duo.  
"Well I could give you my condo in Japan and you two spend the day up there." Quatre offered, but Wufei shook his head.   
"Thanks Winner, but Ann would never go for something like that."  
"You mean you two haven't......" Duo's eyes widened when Wufei stopped him.   
Wufei knew what Duo was going to say even before he said it.  
"See that's why Ann is going with me and not you! We don't have to express   
our love that way"  
"She wants to wait until she's married, doesn't she?" Heero said raking in   
some chips he had just won.  
"Yeah, anyway's HELP ME OUT HERE GUYS!"  
"Well, Catherine knows someone who owns that really expensive restaurant   
down the street, and could get you in at a discount" Trowa said as he dealt the   
cards out.  
"And you could buy her some flowers and jewelry. I know someone who could   
custom make a beautiful locket for her ." Quatre had a big smile on his face.  
"Sure, Quatre lets go make the calls now so he can make arraignments today.   
Trowa said as he set his cards down. Quatre followed him.  
"Could you guys do that for me? It would be great and Ann would love it."  
"I would love what Wuffers?" Ann walked in and put her hand on Wufei's shoulder.  
"Uh nothing babe." Wufei looked at Heero and Duo , his eyes seemed to say   
to them 'if you tell her anything I'll kill you.' And they believed him.  
After the guys finished the game Wufei dropped Ann off at her house and  
then went to run his errands.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Ann flopped down on the big red recliner in the living room and sighed.  
"What am I gonna get my Wuffers for Valentines day?" She asked herself   
quietly.  
"Hey honey, did you have fun with the guys?" Her mom said as she walked in   
with her arms filled with clothes.   
"I had a great time mom, we had way too much fun!" Ann smiled, but then her   
smile faded.  
"What's wrong sweaty?"  
"Wufei is going to have to go back to that miserable war the day after   
Valentines day. It worries me to know that he might get killed and never come back. That's why I want to get him something really special, but I don't know what it   
would be."  
"Huumm, Im gonna have to think on that one, Wufei isn't a easy person to   
shop for. And I wouldn't be to worried about him, remember he is a gundam pilot"   
She reassured her daughter while folding cloths.  
"Could me and you go shopping tomorrow morning, Wufei is picking me up at 3:00"  
"Sure, I'll tell your father when he gets home." Ann's mom was putting the   
cloths in the basket and handing them to her.  
"Oh thank you mommy!" Ann said as she dropped the basket and hugged her mom tightly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hello Mr. Chang, Master Quatre called and told me you were coming, how   
may I help you today?" A middle aged man said to Wufei.  
"Im looking for a golden locket for my girlfriend. Money is no object, I want   
the best you have!" Wufei didn't even bother to make eye contact with the man, he   
was to busy browsing through the items in the case.  
"Yes ,Yes, of course. Ok here is one..."  
Meanwhile outside 4 OZ soldiers were patrolling the area for any disturbances.  
"Hey Charlie, doesn't that guy in the jewelry store look like that 05 gundam   
pilot?"  
"It sure does Phil. Lets sneak up behind him and take him prisoner, we should   
get a big reward for this!" His eyes widened at the thought. They started to sneak   
up behind Wufei who was holding a gold locket. One of the soldiers grabbed his gun   
and turned it around, the handle facing out. The clerk's eyes widened when he saw   
the soldiers, by the time Wufei turned around, looking to see why the man looked   
like he had seen a ghost. The next thing Wufei saw was the floor and then   
everything went black, the soldier had knocked him out cold. The other 3 soldiers   
had their guns pointed at the clerk and at Wufei. Making sure neither of them   
moved. The taller soldier kicked Wufei in his side and said  
"Not so tough now are you Zero Five?" He signaled two of the OZ soldiers to   
take him to their car. They did as they were told and one of them heard Wufei say   
under his breath   
"Ann......" Then nothing, the soldier hit him again to make sure he stayed   
knocked out. Wufei was thrown in the back of the car and they speed off to their   
base.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was the morning of Valentines day, Ann and her mother had just got back from shopping.   
"Wow, we really shopped today and I found the perfect gift for my   
Wuffers!" Ann pulled out a long, silver sword that had a dragon on and 2 red tassels   
on the handle, the sword reflected in the light.  
"He'll love it! Honey why don't you turn on the news and see if they are going   
to announce the weather here in a minute."  
"Ok mom" Ann turned on the Tv and flipped the channels. Then she dropped   
the remote and screamed in horror.  
"What happed.... OH MY GOD!" Her mom ran in to see what happened to Ann,   
she was on the floor crying, on the Tv was Wufei in hand cuffs, he was still knocked   
out and was dragged by two of the soldiers that caught him.  
"Give me the phone." Ann choked out as tears flooded her eyes. Her mom did   
as she asked and Ann asked herself,  
*Why? Why? Why? They stopped the fighting for today, why were there OZ   
soldiers out?* Then she whaled again. Her mom came back in with the phone and   
with shaky hands Ann dialed Trowa's number.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Trowa picked up the phone and in a monotone voice said hello, but only hear   
the sound of crying on the other end. He picked up his caller ID and saw that it was   
Ann's number.  
"Ann.... Ann is that you? Hello." Trowa started getting worried.  
"They... have... him... Trowa." Choking out each word.   
"Ann what's wrong??" Trowa sat down and started to bite his lip.  
"Turn it on... channel 11." Ann's voice was shaky.  
"Im not near a TV, TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED! WHO HAS WHO?" Trowa   
raised his voice a little bit.  
"OZ... got... Wufei."   
"What? How, When, Where?" Trowa jumped up out of his chair.  
"I don't know damn it! All I know is I want him back!" She screamed.  
"Hold on I'll be right over, let me call the guys." He didn't give Ann time to   
respond, hanging up the phone he preceded to call the others.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Wufei awoke to the sounds of emergency sirens going off. He sat up and   
rubbed his head. The room was dark and damp.  
"Where am I?" The last thing he remembered was going to the jewelry store   
to buy Ann a gift. Then falling to the floor, everything after that was a blur.  
"But how did I get here?" A voice came from the door   
"Your in a OZ prison cell. DUH! And your supposed to be one of the gifted   
gundam pilots, you can't even tell when you have been captured" It was the soldier   
that hit Wufei on his head.  
"What the hell?! OOHH when I get out me and Nataku are going to kill you!"   
Wufei jumped up and ran towards the door, putting his hands on the cell door bars.   
"You seem to forget where you are, and you wont be getting out any time   
soon" the soldier said spitting in Wufei's face. Then he left, leaving Wufei alone in   
his cell.  
**How could I have been so stupid to be captured? And the day before   
Valentines day! I hope Ann is ok!** A tear slowly rolled down his cheek, he wiped it   
off quickly, hoping no one saw him crying.   
** She is making me weak, Im crying for goodness sakes!! But is that a bad   
thing?** He curled up into a small ball and fell into a light sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Trowa was the 1st to get to Ann's house. Her and Trowa had gone out a while   
ago, but thought it best to be friends. Trowa ran up to the door as Ann's mother   
opened the door for him.  
"Oh thank you for coming Trowa. She's sitting in the living room still sobbing"   
Trowa could tell that her mother had been crying too.  
"It's ok, the others should be here soon, I called them before I left." He ran into the living room and saw Ann sitting on the floor crying uncontrollably, holding a   
blue, stuffed, bunny Wufei had given her on their 1st anniversary. She lifted her   
head slowly from the rabbit when she heard him run in. Trowa's heart broke when   
he saw her sitting there crying, he still loved her and hated to see her suffer like   
that.  
"T-Trowa?", She said, her eyes and face were totally red," Why?   
Why Trowa?"  
"I don't know Ann, but don't worry the guys are on their way over and we'll   
come up with a plan." He sat down next to her and put his arms around her.  
"I want him back Trowa." she sobbed into his blue/green turtle neck. He   
hugged her and they saw another car pull up. It was Duo.  
"HEY MOM!!! What's up?" He hugged Ann's mom, he had always called her   
Mom. He could tell she had been crying too.  
"What's wrong?" Trowa hadn't told the others what was going on, just to get   
to Ann's house ASAP.  
"Duo, in here." Trowa's voice came from the living room. Duo slowly walked in   
and saw Trowa holding Ann.  
"What's going on here??" Duo said as his eyes grew wider. Trowa took his   
arms off of her and looked at her face, placing his hands on her shoulders. He   
whispered something to her, she shook her head, but Duo couldn't hear what it was,   
despite his attempts to drop in. Trowa looked up at Duo.  
"Have a seat Duo, we'll wait till the guys get here. It shouldn't be to long,   
Heero is picking up Quatre."  
"Well what about Wufei?" Ann placed her head back into the stuffed animal.  
"UUGG! I hate waiting!" Duo flopped down into a big couch and crossed his   
arms. A few minutes later Quatre and Heero pulled up in Ann's driveway. When   
everyone got settled Trowa stood up and told everyone what was going on.  
"So we have to get Wufei back."   
"Poor Ann" Quatre gave Ann a hug, he had been sitting next to her through   
the hole meeting.  
"Please guys, you have to get my Wuffers back, I don't know what I'll do   
without him!!" Ann had controlled her sobbing now, but still tears were running down   
her face. Then Heero spoke up,  
"Don't worry, me and Duo will go in our mobile suits, Trowa you will have to   
create a diversion, do you still have that OZ suit?"  
"Ya sure, I keep it in heavyarms in case I need it." Quatre stood up and said   
"Well what about me?" Heero placed a hand on Quatre's shoulder and said,   
"You need to stay here with Ann, she needs you now. If we have any trouble   
we'll contact you." Quatre shook his head in agreement.  
"Hey wait a minute wont Wufei try to break out by himself?" Duo jumped up   
and raised his finger. Quatre's eyes lit up too and he looked at Ann, but she just   
shook her head no.  
"He can't, Nataku is here. He doesn't have anywhere run." Ann buried her   
head back into the bunny. Duo slumped back into his chair.   
"All right lets move out." Heero grabbed his blue coat and ran out the door,   
the other 2 followed. Ann lifted her heavy head to watch them leave. Quatre looked out the window and saw the car pull out of the driveway. He could hear Duo rev up   
his motorcycle.   
"I wouldn't worry to much about them, they know what they are doing" said   
Quatre trying to cheer Ann up a little.  
"Ya... I guess so" Ann put the bunny down, got up, and turned the T.V. On.   
Quatre slowly turned away from the window and looked puzzled at Ann.  
"What are you doing?"   
"Im trying to see if anything has happened to Wufei." On the news they were replaying the image of Wufei in handcuffs. She abruptly turned her head and bit   
her lip.  
*I hope the guys can pull this off. Wufei please be ok.* Quatre walked over   
to Ann and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and smiled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ok Trowa, you know what to do, if you need us we can communicate through   
the ear piece I gave you" Heero was talking into the walkie talkie.  
"Roger that." Trowa said. He could hear Duo in the background yelling "good   
luck Trowa!!" Trowa smiled out of the corner of his mouth. Setting down the walkie   
talkie and putting in the ear piece.Trowa got into Duo's black BMW and drove   
towards the OZ base. He wasn't the slightest bit scared, he had snuck into OZ on   
Numerous occasions. He pulled up to the gate and showed the guards his fake ID.   
Duo held his breath as one of the soldiers checked it out. He saluted Trowa and  
opened the gate. Duo let out a sigh of relief and said  
"Ok, now its my turn" He jumped into his gundam, Deathcythe."You ready to   
go o'l buddy?" Deathcythe's eye's lit up a bright green color.  
"Ok Duo, you know what to do, destroy all enemies that get in your way"   
Heero said. He got ready to enter the building.  
"YA, YA I know, least you forget, I am the god of death, destroying things is   
my speciality" Duo grinned and Deathcythe took off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Why hasn't anything happened yet Quatre?" Ann was pacing back and forth   
in front of the T.V.  
"Ann, please, sit down. Heero said he would contact me if anything went   
wrong."  
"UUGG....I guess your right, Im just really scared. What if they get captured too? You can't rescue them all by yourself!" Before Quatre could answer her mom   
interrupted him.  
"Hi guys! I brought you some snacks!" She had a whole tray full of things to   
eat and drink.  
"Thank you I was getting a bit thirsty" Quatre reached forward and took one of the drinks off of the tray.  
"Honey, do you want anything, your looking kind of pale?" Ann finally sat down   
and was staring off into space.  
"No thanks mom, Im not hungry."  
"Ok, well, I'll just leave it here on the table. Im going to bed, good night   
Quatre, Night Annie."  
"good night.'' They said simultaneously.  
"We have some late braking news." Ann shot up out of her chair and turned   
up the volume on the TV, "It seems that gundam 02 has started an all out assault   
against a OZ military base near by. Civilians near by have been evacuated." On the   
television was Duo's gundam vaporizing any mobile suit that came near him.  
"YES!!!!!!!!! They did it!!!!!!! Part one of the plan is complete, Trowa got in and that   
means that Heero is on his way to get Wufei!!!!!" She said this all in one breath.   
Then her eyes rolled in the back of her head, her knees were like jell-O. She had   
fainted, her head hit the floor with a loud thud. Quatre's mouth dropped open and   
he yelled for her mother upstairs.   
"Get down here quick and bring some water!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ok Heero, there is a crack in a near-by window, you should be able to   
penetrate through there."; Trowa paused and non- nonchalantly looked to his left   
and right." Wufei is in cell block #4507. It is located in the East wing of the base."   
He alone was standing in a long hallway, next to the broken window.   
"Roger that, proceed at your own discretion."  
"Roger, will rondevu at the south end of the building with escape. Cutting   
radio contact now." Trowa removed the ear piece from his ear and placed it in his   
pocket and walked away. He got halfway down the hall when he barley heard Heero   
creak open the window. He smirked to himself and quickly ran down the hall, making   
sure any stray soldiers didn't wander down there. With cat-like ability Heero easily snuck down the hallways, which was pretty easy because all able soldiers were   
repelling attacks from Duo. Heero finally made it to Wufei's cell, being guarded by   
2 armed soldiers. Heero let out a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes.  
*Ya right Yuy, did you actually think you could make it in and out without any   
trouble* He scolded himself in his mind. He looked above him and smirked.  
"Hey Doug, did you hear that?"  
"Hear what?" the other soldier asked.  
"Sounded like something is in the vents."  
"Aw Sam your just hhheeeeaarrrr......." His sentence was cut short and he   
dropped to the floor as did his partner. Heero slowly stood up, after giving his   
victims a swift hit to the back of their necks.  
"Who.. Who's there?" Heero could tell it was Wufei, but he sounded   
different, he sounded weak. Heero placed a small bomb on the door andyelled in to   
Wufei.  
"Get away from the door, Im going to get you out of here." Soon after that   
the bomb exploded, sirens and red flashing lights were going off everywhere.   
"H...Heero?" Wufei was all curled up in the corner, squinting to see who he   
was. Wufei wasn't badly injured. There was a huge gash in his fore head, there were no more visible injuries that Heero could see.   
"Yes, now lets get you out of here." He walked up to Wufei and grabbed his   
arm, pulling him up.  
"I can walk just fine on my own, let me go!" Wufei was pushing against Heero   
but his grip on Wufei's arm held strong.  
"Now is not the time to be proud. I promised Ann I would bring you back   
safely, lets get out of here." They both ran out side of the cell and quickly ran down   
the hall. It wasn't long before 4 soldiers were on their tale shooting at them. With   
a few quick turns down different hallways, Heero managed to loose them.   
"Ok Wufei, climb through this window, Trowa should be over there  
waiting for us." Slowly Wufei climbed through, slightly cutting himself on shards of   
glass. Then quickly Heero climbed through, but not withou throwing a bomb behind   
him.  
"That will teach you to mess with my friends."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ann are you sure you are ok? Maybe you should by lying down." Quatre   
enquired to Ann.   
"For the hundredth time, Im fine Quatre"she said with a weary smile she   
really was feeling a lot better.   
"What's taking them so long Quatre?" She yawned and quickly put her hand   
over her mouth.   
"Im not sure. Maybe you should get some sleep, its almost 2 in the morning."   
He quickly changed the subject.  
"No way! What if something else happens and I miss it?" Ann yelled.  
"Calm down, I'll take the Tv upstairs, you rest here on the couch. If anything   
happens I'll let you know." Yawning again, Ann rolled her eyes but reluctantly   
agreed, snuggling up with her rabbit, she fell fast asleep. Quatre quietly covered   
her up and turned out the lights.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"DUO I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T PUT IN A SPARE TIRE!!!" Heero   
yelled. Luckily the heroic group had escaped the OZ soldiers that had followed   
them, but not without a flat tire.   
"Im sorry, I thought I put it in there last week!!" Duo's pleading face  
was on a monitor inside the car. He was still in this mobile suite.  
"Maxwell, you are a fool. I can't waist any more of my time. I must see Ann."   
Wufei's sentences were choppy and drawn out, but he slowly climbed out of the car   
and trotted down the gravel road.   
"Should we stop him?" Heero asked Trowa.  
"No, let him go. We'll wait here until he get's to Ann's house, he'll send   
help." Trowa sat down on the leather seats of the car, removing his OZ jacket and   
turned on the radio.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was almost 5 in the morning when someone burst into Ann's home. Slowly   
the figure walked in and saw that Ann was still asleep on the couch. It was Wufei,   
Quatre was still upstairs so he didn't hear him come in.   
*She looks like an angel when she sleeps.* He thought to himself as he quietly   
knelt down by the couch next to her. He brushed her light brown hair out of her   
face and kissed her softly on the forehead. Her eyes quickly shot open, when she   
saw it was Wufei she burst into tears and grabbed him, squeezing him tightly.  
"Is this a dream? Are you really here?"   
"Ouch, please love, be careful." Wufei slowly pulled away from her wrenching in pain.  
"Oh my god, what did they do to you?"  
"Nothing I couldn't handle." Wufei smirked and stuck out his chest. Ann   
chuckled, tears running down her face and jokingly said.  
"You ass hole, I thought I would never see you again!" She shoved her face   
into his chest .He put her chin between his thumb and index finger, staring into her   
eyes and sweetly said.  
"Surely you had more faith in me than that?"  
"But I was so worried... I..." Wufei cut her sentence off by passionately   
kissing her on her soft lips. Ann literally melted in his arms.   
"WUFEI ??" Quatre's presence in the room interrupted the two lover's kiss.   
They both turned to Quatre and smiled.   
"Wufei... it's really you!!" Quatre's voice was filled with excitement, so was his face.  
" Of course it is, who were you expecting?" Wufei joked as he put his arms   
around Ann's small waist, pulling her closer to him. Once again she inhaled, taking in   
his aroma.  
"Wait a minute, where is Heero and Trowa?"  
" We ended up with a flat tire a little ways back. And the dumb ass Maxwell   
should be on his way back with his gundam." explained Wufei. "I'll call up Rashid and   
have him pick them up." Quatre rushed into the kitchen to call up Rashid. Wufei   
looked down at Ann, squeezing her by her shoulders, then kissed the top of her   
head. She sat up, staring into his deep black eyes, softly running her index finger   
around her lovers handsome features.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hours later, when everyone was back an Ann's house, talking about their   
recent rescue, Ann jumped up from her position under Wufei's arm and yelled.  
"Oh my gosh I almost forgot!" She ran upstairs, moments later she came   
back down with a weird shaped package.  
"Wow you got him a....." Duo screamed once again Wufei held up his bandaged   
hand, stopping Duo in mid sentence.  
"DON'T EVEN MAXWELL!!!!"  
"Happy Valentines day babe!" Ann trusted her hands out, holding the package. Wufei's eyes opened with surprise  
"Well open it silly." Ann could barley contain her excitement, she looked like   
Duo when he's on a mega sugar high. Wufei ripped apart the colorful rapping paper,   
his mouth dropped opened when he saw the beautiful sword.   
"I... I can't except this." He offered the sword back to Ann, sending a   
extremely sad expression to her face.   
"But why?" Her eyes were starting to fill up with tears. The other guys   
watched with much interest.  
"Because I didn't get you anything, I am not worthy of such a lavish present." Wufei couldn't even look her in the eyes, his eyes remained glued to the floor. A   
warm, caring smile replaced Ann's sad expression, and a single tear rolled down her   
cheek.  
"The only present I needed was you back safely. I don't care for material   
things, I care about you." Wufei stood up and wiped the tear away from her cheek.   
While caressing her cheek he gave her the most passionate kiss he had ever given   
her.  
"AAAWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo yelled, bringing everyone out of their daze.  
"Im so glad you got this for me Ann. Now I can.... CUT MAXWELL'S BRAID   
OFF!!!" Wufei made a mad dash for Duo. He yelped and they both took off running   
through the house. Everyone started to laugh hysterically. This for sure would be a   
Valentines day none of them would ever forget.  
THE END!!!!!  
**Author's note~ I hoped everyone liked my fanfic. I put a lot of time  
and effort into it, if you have any comments feel free to e-mail me @  
Trowasgirl195@AOL.com. Thank you so much for reading it!!  
Much love  
~Becky~  
AKA~Trowa's girl. =) **   
  
*The only way to live a good life is to act on your emotions*  
~The perfect soldier ~ 


End file.
